


Fantasy

by sparklepox (travelingpsycho)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/sparklepox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok is the answer to more of Lu Han's fantasies than he realized until now. For the <a href="http://dailyxiuhanisms.tumblr.com/post/141733566737/33-happyxiuminday">Minseok's birthday prompt collection</a> at the Xiuhan Daily Drabble Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** sex in a public place but with no one around

Lu Han thinks Minseok is the cutest little pixie he's ever seen. (He hasn't seen many, but he can't believe any of them would be cuter than Minseok.) His shockingly pink hair and his eyes twinkling with mischief have Lu Han incurably charmed, and he's the perfect size for Lu Han to hold. If he could, Lu Han would hold him all the time, wrap him in his arms and press kisses into his hair and do anything to make him smile. Lu Han's fantasies for Minseok are embarrassingly tame and domestic, but it seems to fit Minseok well.

Then one day they're walking together along the river at the edge of town where neither most pixies nor most humans tend to go, and Lu Han absently suggests that they go for a swim. Minseok smiles as he agrees, and quickly starts to open the buttons on his shirt. Lu Han moves to do the same, but then he freezes because Minseok slips his shirt off his shoulders and Lu Han realizes something he never did before: Minseok is _hot_. 

Underneath that shirt are strong shoulders and arms, and a torso marked by clearly defined muscles. Lu Han has no idea what Minseok does to make his body look like that, but he likes it a lot. It's not cute at all, though Minseok's face still is, and suddenly Lu Han's fantasies take a decidedly less tame turn. He still wants to hold Minseok and kiss him, but he also wants to touch those muscles and other places not yet in view, to do all kinds of things to Minseok and have Minseok do things to him.

Minseok catches Lu Han staring and throws his shirt at him, laughing. "What are you waiting for?" he asks. "Are you planning to swim in all your clothes?"

Lu Han undresses without looking at Minseok more than that. By the time he's done, Minseok is already in the water, so Lu Han jumps in to join him. They play around in the river, splashing each other and laughing and having a good time. Minseok is adorable when he laughs, and Lu Han doesn't think _too_ much about how the water and the bright sunlight accentuate his muscles. (At least the water comes up to mid-stomach on Minseok, so Lu Han's spared from seeing anything below that.)

Then they splash out of the water and sprawl out naked in the grass to dry off. Lu Han squints up at the sun instead of looking at Minseok, so he doesn't notice Minseok moving until he's suddenly next to Lu Han, propped up on his elbow next to Lu Han's shoulder. "Hi." His smile is a mix of mischievous and something softer.

"Hi..." Lu Han doesn't know what to make of Minseok's expression, what to expect him to say or do next.

"I saw you staring. I can guess what you were thinking." Lu Han blushes and tries to think of a good excuse, but before he can find one, Minseok continues, "You never try to kiss me. I keep thinking you might, but you never do."

" _You_ could kiss _me_." Lu Han's mind is racing, trying to keep up. Is this really happening, Minseok naked and wet and talking about Lu Han kissing him?

"I could, but with the way you were staring, I don't know what you might do to me if I kissed you..." Lu Han opens his mouth to protest before he realizes that Minseok is teasing. "Try to control yourself," Minseok murmurs as he bends down and kisses Lu Han. His lips are warm and plush and still a little wet, and Lu Han lifts his head to capture them better.

When they pull apart, Lu Han's lips are tingling—not just kiss tingling, but an electric buzz, strange but pleasant. He brings his fingers up to touch them curiously, and Minseok smiles. "You've never kissed a pixie before, have you?" Lu Han shakes his head. "Then you've never slept with a pixie either." Minseok's voice dips lower and suddenly Lu Han really wishes he was wearing clothing to hide what this is doing to him. 

"No." Minseok's mouth has moved closer to his again, and Lu Han can't resist a brief kiss, feeling that tingling again. He doesn't dare to imagine what sex would be like if even kissing feels so good.

"Do you want to?" Minseok asks. His lips brush Lu Han's chin and move down to his neck.

"What?" Lu Han can't even remember what they're talking about.

Minseok laughs into the sensitive skin of Lu Han's neck. "Do you want to sleep with me?"

"I...now?" Lu Han's too naked to pretend he's not interested, but it seems very sudden.

Another laugh from Minseok, this time into the hollow above Lu Han's collarbone. He follows it up with a soft, tingly kiss. "Sometimes I forget you're not a pixie. You're so shy. It's cute." He lifts his head to kiss Lu Han on the lips. "We don't have to, but why wait? People hardly ever come here, and if they do, I don't care if they see. I want it, and..." He looks pointedly down and then raises an eyebrow at Lu Han. "You want it. What's stopping us?"

Lu Han searches for a good reason, because he feels like there should be one, but Minseok starts kissing down his neck and Lu Han's brain loses the capacity for rational thought. It's so very easy to give in, relaxing and threading a hand into Minseok's pretty pink hair as he moves down and around, stopping here and there to suck Lu Han's skin red, which intensifies that tingling feeling. 

"I thought about this," Minseok murmurs at the base of Lu Han's throat. "I was going to wait for you to do something first, but I couldn't resist anymore." Lu Han likes that, knowing that Minseok's had his own fantasies (though his were no doubt much less innocent than Lu Han's were before).

Minseok's mouth finds its way to Lu Han's nipples, and Lu Han's startled by what it does there, tingling turning to sparks that make him ache in the best way and bring a fiery heat to his cheeks. Minseok lingers there for a long time, enough to pull a choked moan from Lu Han. "Don't hold back." Minseok licks at the hardened nub and draws another moan from Lu Han, less restrained.

Satisfied with his work, Minseok comes up to kiss Lu Han again. Draped over Lu Han like this, he feels small but not delicate, hard muscle everywhere. Lu Han wraps his arms around Minseok, holding him like in his more recent fantasies. He likes feeling like Minseok is his to hold, and he likes the way it presses them more tightly together, making Lu Han think all manner of dirty thoughts about Minseok's mouth and the rest of his body.

They kiss for a long time, with a sense of hunger but not urgency. Lu Han is eager, but he doesn't want to rush when there are so any wonderful sensations. The longer they kiss, the better it feels, a kind of slow building intensity. Lu Han can't say how much is because Minseok is a pixie and how much is because Lu Han just really likes kissing Minseok, but it's so good.

Lu Han lets out an involuntary whine when Minseok stops kissing him, and Minseok laughs at him again. "You don't just want to kiss, do you?" He does a little wriggle with his hips and Lu Han answers his question with a moan. "That's what I thought."

Now, Minseok doesn't waste time gradually moving down. He sits up and scoots back, kneeling between Lu Han's legs, nudging them further apart. With Minseok down there, Lu Han is reminded again how very exposed he is, here where anyone could see him, though they probably won't. It makes him nervous, but also kind of thrills him. It's not the idea of people seeing _him_ that excites Lu Han, but of people seeing him with Minseok. That's probably weird, but he'll worry about that later.

Right now, he has much better things to think about in the form of Minseok bending down to take Lu Han into his mouth. He doesn't hesitate, dipping down deep, and Lu Han's hands scrabble at the grass as he struggles not to thrust in deeper because it feels _so good._ "Minseok," Lu Han groans. Minseok laughs, and the vibrations echo all through Lu Han's body.

Minseok bobs his head up and down, slow but continuous. Like the kissing, the feeling builds, a tingling warmth that spreads all through Lu Han's body and back between his legs. He runs his hand into Minseok's hair again, lifting his head to watch his fingers slide through Minseok's pink hair and his cock slip past Minseok's similarly (well, maybe slightly less) pink lips. It's hard to reconcile the sight with his image of Minseok as cute and cuddlable, but Lu Han isn't about to object.

It startles Lu Han when he feels Minseok's fingers down between his legs. He doesn't mind, but it's unexpected. This wasn't planned, so they don't have anything with them to go beyond this. "Minseok?" It's still a groan, but questioning this time.

Minseok pulls off him, pausing to lick his lips before he says, "I've got some pixie tricks to show you, if you're up for it." He flicks his fingers against Lu Han's skin, making those same sparks dance out from his fingertips.

"Yes." Lu Han answers immediately, without needing to stop and think about it.

Minseok grins at him (and he is still cute like that, even under these circumstances) and then dips his head down again. His fingers press more insistently into Lu Han's skin, rubbing in careful circles. There's an extra spark feeling, enough to make Lu Han jump, as he dips a finger into Lu Han's body, and remarkably, it goes in without resistance. Not only that, but there's an intense pleasure that accompanies it, a sharp burst of _want_ that makes Lu Han cry out.

Lu Han isn't sure he'll be able to last long, with everything Minseok is doing to him. Minseok's mouth on him feels amazing, and he's so conscious of that one little finger inside of him, not in a bad way, but because everywhere it touches, his body reacts, much more so than it normally would to a similar touch. "This is—a pixie trick?"

Minseok pulls back again and smirks at him. "A couple of them. Do you like it?"

" _Yes_." He follows that up with a sound that's almost a whimper, but he doesn't care right now, not as long as Minseok keeps touching him. He does, wiggling his finger around before adding another, but he doesn't put his mouth on Lu Han again, only drops a kiss here and there on his upper thighs and hips and stomach, his hair tickling Lu Han's skin as he moves around.

Minseok's fingers pump into Lu Han, and he writhes around on the ground, beyond caring that they're out in the open with nothing to shield them from view. What does it matter what anyone sees, or what they think, when Minseok is making him feel so very good? Besides, any self-consciousness he might have had is erased by Minseok whispering into his skin how lovely he looks, how much he wants Lu Han, how amazing he's going to make him feel, his lips like fire on Lu Han's skin now.

Only when Lu Han's whole body is thrumming with desire and a need for more does Minseok withdraw his fingers, slowly, so that Lu Han gasps when they're finally gone. Minseok comes up to kiss him and Lu Han moans against his lips, needy. "Tell me you want it," Minseok murmurs, like it isn't blindingly obvious. "Tell me you want me."

"You knew I wanted you." Lu Han's voice sounds so rough and they're not even done yet. "You knew all along."

Minseok's smile is strangely soft, almost shy. "I knew you liked me. I didn't know until today that you wanted me." His lips quirk into something more impish. "So I need you to reassure me, you see." His expression shifts again, eyes going dark with desire. "Tell me, Lu Han. Let me hear you say it."

Lu Han gets so lost in Minseok's eyes that he nearly can't find his voice. "I...I want you." He brings his hands up to Minseok's face, fingers drifting slowly from his hair down to his chin. "I want you, please."

Minseok stares at him for one long moment and then nods wordlessly, bending down for one more brief kiss. He moves off to the side and Lu Han waits, somewhat impatiently, to see what he'll do next. Minseok's hand comes to rest on his hip, and he says, "Like this," pushing up to indicate what he means. Lu Han rolls up onto his side and Minseok stops him there. Minseok's hand moves from Lu Han's hip and brushes back and forth across his backside once, and a burst of laughter escapes Lu Han at the incongruity of it. "Grass isn't sexy," Minseok wryly explains.

The moment is quickly forgotten when Minseok presses against Lu Han from behind, all the hard lines of his body against Lu Han's. He tucks his arm under Lu Han's to drape around his chest, holding him lightly. Lu Han thinks about how often he imagined holding Minseok, and though the position is reversed and the context is quite different, it is nice, in its way. "Ready?" Minseok asks. He's a little shorter than Lu Han, so this position puts his lips on Lu Han's upper back, brushing softly over his spine.

" _Yes._ " 

Almost as soon as the word is out of Lu Han's mouth, Minseok pushes into him, sliding in as easily as his finger did and continuing until his hips are flush against Lu Han's body. If the touch of Minseok's lips and fingers felt like sparks dancing on Lu Han's skin, then this is something different, something deeper and harder to capture in a metaphor. It pulls all of Lu Han's thoughts to Minseok and holds them there so he can think of nothing but the merging of their two bodies and the building pleasure that still leaves him aching for more. 

With all those muscles, Minseok could easily take him hard and fast, but he doesn't, rocking slowly in and out. It's hot and tender at the same time, and really, that's what Lu Han wanted from Minseok, something close and soft but no less intense for it. He hasn't stopped wanting to hold Minseok and kiss him and make him smile, but this, he definitely wants too. He wants anything and everything, when it comes to Minseok.

"I wanted you too, you know," Minseok murmurs. It pleases Lu Han to hear his voice waver, showing that he's not unaffected. "For a long time now. But I thought—that maybe we wanted different things, that you wanted something I'm not. So I waited, but—" He breaks off to let out a low moan, and the sound alone makes Lu Han shiver. "But it's good, isn't it? We're good like this."

Lu Han is beyond words right now, but judging by the choked laugh it earns from Minseok, his moan when Minseok hits the end of his next thrust is answer enough.

They don't talk any more, but Lu Han doesn't need that. Minseok's steady thrusts, and Minseok's hand moving down to touch him in slow strokes is enough right now—more than enough. The sun is warm and Lu Han's skin is burning, tingling, vibrating with pleasure. It doesn't exactly sound good put into words, but it is. Even better is what he's feeling where Minseok is pressing deep into him and moving his hand on Lu Han, sending tremors through his body and drawing moans from his throat, pulling him closer to the edge.

It seems like forever and yet not long enough when Lu Han feels himself almost at that edge. His body tightens around Minseok and he moans especially loud, thinking for a second that he'll tip over just like that. He doesn't quite, but all it takes is a few more well-aimed thrusts before he falls apart in Minseok's arms. Minseok pulls Lu Han tight against him with his other arm and grinds into him, making Lu Han shake in his hold as all that built up pleasure explodes through his body. His moans drown out Minseok's, but he can feel the vibrations of them against his back, spreading out over his skin and feeding into his climax.

It lasts a long time, Lu Han thinks (another pixie trick?), but at last the moment passes and Lu Han finds himself gasping for breath, warm and sticky and perfectly content to lie here in Minseok's arms, still joined together. Minseok kisses Lu Han's shoulder, and the tingling seems muted now, making Lu Han think of the touch of a soft blanket. "So." Minseok is still using that bedroom voice, a low murmuring. "What do you think of sleeping with a pixie?"

Lu Han can't muster up more of a response than an approving, "Mm," which makes Minseok chuckle.

"And what do you think of sleeping with me?" His voice is softer now, and Lu Han remembers what Minseok said in the heat of the moment about not being sure Lu Han wanted him as he really is. He's right, in a way, because there was a lot Lu Han didn't understand about Minseok before. There's a lot he still doesn't understand, no doubt, but he knows that he very much wants to learn.

With some reluctance, Lu Han pulls out of Minseok's hold, but only enough to turn and face him. Minseok's cheeks are flushed and there's a streak of dirt on his chest and a piece of grass in his mussed hair and he still looks painfully attractive and adorable at the same time. Lu Han kisses him softly and then flashes him a reassuring smile. "It was perfect," he says. "Can we do it again?"

Minseok is even cuter when he grins, with a bit of mischief twinkling in his eyes. "We can. All kinds of ways, if you want. I've still got some pixie tricks to show you." Lu Han's eyebrows jump at that, and Minseok laughs, then kisses him.

They wash off in the river and flop into the grass on the bank again. The sun is warm and they're both drooping, ready to fall asleep. Lu Han insists they put on some clothes before they do, because he's had enough exhibitionism for one day, and Minseok doesn't object. When they're both dressed, Lu Han gets to fulfill one of those fantasies he's had for a long time and pull Minseok into his arms, his back against Lu Han's chest. It's a lot like their earlier position, but the tame version, just curling up together.

Minseok's pink hair is right in front of Lu Han's eyes and he presses a kiss into it, just like he imagined. Minseok snuggles back against him, fitting his arms over Lu Han's. "Sleep," he murmurs, soft instead of sexy now. It's hard to believe this is the same Minseok who made such a mess of Lu Han just before, but that's the best thing about him, that he is the person Lu Han thought he was, but also so much more.

Lu Han indulges himself in one more kiss before he closes his eyes and relaxes, drifting off to sleep with the thought that today has been better than any fantasy.


End file.
